1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a device for driving a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, in a plasma display panel (PDP), barrier ribs formed between a top substrate and a bottom substrate form a unit cell. A main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He), and an air mixture of Ne+He and an inert gas including a small amount of xenon (Xe) are filled in each cell. When discharge is generated by a radiofrequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet (UV) rays. The UV rays emit light from phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to realize an image. Since the PDP can be made thin and light, the PDP is spotlighted as a next generation display device.
In order to drive the PDP, drivers for supplying driving signals to the electrodes formed on the PDP are required.
In order to control the driving signals, a panel driving circuit includes a plurality of switches. As large capacity of switches are used, manufacturing cost increases and heat is generated during switching so that energy is unnecessarily consumed.